


The Story of Jim Egg and Spock Egg

by jonesnapril, Reeno



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dragons, Eggs, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesnapril/pseuds/jonesnapril, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fairy tale.Jim is a dragon egg, so is Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Jim Egg and Spock Egg

Spock is an egg. A green, point-head dragon egg.

He is not a usual dragon egg. He is the son of a Volcano dragon. He came from the lava flowing crater. Someone stole him out of the dragon cave when he was half buried under the red-hot lava, and brought him to this cooler cave to hatching.

Spock does not have any resentment of that. As his parents abandoned him no longer after his birth, it makes no difference where he breaks his shell. Certainly the lower temperature here is going to prolong his incubation time, but everything seems to be tolerable with the companion of Jim.

Yes, Jim.

The most illogical dragon egg Spock considered in the world. A forest dragon, his eggshell shines interesting deep golden color. He is all round and solid, sprightly and a little bit hyperactive- Surprising? Dragon eggs truly can move by themselves. Thought they cannot move fast, and won’t even bother to do this commonly.

But Jim is different. He always strolls around in the cave, rumbling all over the place. Eventually he will stop, and every time he stops beside Spock. Forest dragons do not like high temperature, but Jim looked so satisfied against Spock’s warm shell.

“You see,” He murmuring beside Spock,” I came a few days later than you, and you are growing a little bit slower than me, so I guess we will come out together.”

Spock listened without saying anything.

“Definitely you will become wooden dragon. Green one,” Jim rubs against Spock intimately, imaging happily, “a bit inflexible, like breathing fire on an instruction. Hey, Spock, I think you’ll have pointy ears, what do you think?”

Spock remains quiet, but inside, to fulfill Jim’s illogical conjecture, he suddenly finds himself willing to have a pair of point ears.

“What do you think I will look like?” Jim keeps burbling, ”I suppose I’ll be really cool! I will have gold patterns and great blue eyes. Gosh, I can’t wait to see that.”

“Christ, Jim, you’ll be toasted leaning on Spock like that. Get your ass back here.” McCoy-a blue egg from the coast that appears to be one of Jim’s friends- roars from far away.

“Too much caring, Bones.” Jim murmured as he starting to roll back drawlingly.

 

*

 

“Jim’s dead, Spock.”

Just one day before their hatching date, McCoy comes to his side and makes this statement.

They are gathering around Jim, no, not Jim anymore. It’s just a bunch of broken shells. Dragon eggs are sturdy but fragile as well, they will get sick and drop dead due to various reasons.

But it is not supposed to be Jim.

Spock looks at the merely grown baby dragon lies in the shell pieces, recalling the words Jim once said.

Yes, Jim guessed right, he indeed has stunning golden patterns.

But his eyes are closing. Spock no longer can tell whether they would be blue or not.

 

*

 

Spock doesn’t come out the second day. Not does he the third day. On the morning of the fourth day, when eggs waking up from their sleeping, what they can see is the pieces of the broken green shells, mixes with those are golden.

The wordless Spock is dead, lying right beside Jim’s side. And yes, he is one strong green Volcano dragon, wearing black regular patterns on his head. And just like what Jim had expected, he has a pair of the most beautiful pointy ears.

 

END


End file.
